The Bet (LionHeartShipping Oneshot)
by matthew11
Summary: It was an ordinary day at the Wedgehurst lab when Sonia stumbled upon a forgotten memory. What could be going on her mind?


Hello. I decided to upload this story here from SerebiiForums. This is a oneshot dedicated to the pairing of Leon and Sonia. I had this idea for a fic after spoiling myself with the new games. This piece serves purpose on sharpening my skill in writing, so I may not deliver it to you the best way possible. Nonetheless, enjoy!

* * *

**The Bet**

**by matthew11**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sonia recently finished compiling her research on the Dynamax Phenomenon. The papers were stacked neatly, and she wiped her sweat from the effort. The ginger professor then thought it would be nice to have a cuppa after a daily endeavor. She then went to pour one herself on tea table located near the exit. She sat and took a sip while observing the wonderful weather outside through the window. Her fatigue slowly faded as the aroma of the indoor plants scented and complimented her mood.

Thoughts raced as she recalled what had happened in the past few weeks. It was the most eventful time - completing her assistance on her grandmother's work, helping certain trainers on their gym challenge, handling the insults of two royal weirdos – all of that were rewarded with her taking her grandmother's place as the professor. That didn't stop her grandmother in giving the ginger a proper earful though, especially after witnessing disloyalty from her first assistant. But after everything that happened, she still hasn't felt that she reached her ideal 'top'. It felt like there's something missing, like a puzzle piece. Finish her research? Probably. Unravel more of the region's history? Perhaps.

Her old rival Leon then crossed her mind. He did kind of reach his top, being the 'unbeatable' champion. Suddenly, she reminded herself of a certain memory. It has been so long since she has a reminiscence, but to think about that certain day right off the bat was odd in and of itself. Immediately, her face flushed, and she began fiddling her cup.

"A penny for your thoughts?", said Hop beside her, holding papers. Sonia jerked her head towards her new assistant's direction. "Blimey! Don't scare me like that Hop.", Sonia said, caught by surprise. "Oh, are those your completed tasks?", Sonia continued.

"Yep. Pretty easy for me in the field of assistance. Wanna take a gander?", Hop said, gesturing his papers. "'Pretty easy' might change in the long run, but you are Leon's younger brother, so I guess you'd take any challenge", Sonia said. "Anyway, I'll review them later, so why not have a cuppa to relax a bit?" Sonia continued, offering to pour one for Hop. "Thanks." Hop responded.

Hop sat down and took a quick sip of his tea. Sonia also took a sip, when Hop blurted out "So why the flushed face earlier?". Sonia spat out her tea, making quite a mess on the table. "Ohh that. I just remembered something silly, is all." Sonia responded whilst wiping the untidiness with a cloth. However, Hop gave her the Yamper eyes. "C-come now, Hop. It's not that impor-" Sonia started, but her assistant cut her off. "Pretty please?" Hop insisted. "Besides, I'd like to know more about you, especially when I just recently discovered you were my brother's rival during your gym challenge."

The ginger professor was reluctant at first. Eventually, she gave in to his Yamper eyes. "Well, you win… But don't you dare laugh because I mean it when I say it's silly." Sonia said. "Roger that", Hop promised, and gave a grin.

"So then, where should I start?"

* * *

"I won!" A young Leon loudly declared.

His Charmander jumped for joy as they celebrate their victory over their opponents, a young Sonia and Rookidee. The Tiny Bird Pokémon appeared fainted with its body slightly burned from its opponent's Ember attacks. Sonia went up to her Pokemon and knelt down, "You did a good job, Rookidee. Take nice long rest." Rookidee materialized back to the Pokeball Sonia was holding.

They were on the battlefield outside Sonia's grandmother's house. Earlier, Sonia challenged Leon to a battle in attempt to break his streak of victories, but it ended up fueling the fire instead. Sonia couldn't believe that Leon actually hasn't lost a single battle for a few months now. But she knew that, eventually, Leon will lose to someone stronger, and she hoped that someone would be her. But before that could happen, she has a long way to go in training her Pokemon and going beyond her rival's capabilities.

Sonia stood up and smiled as she witnessed Leon and Charmander celebrate their growing win streak. "You really are something, Leon. I can't believe you came back from that after Rookidee actually cornered Charmander for the first time." Sonia said, walking up to her rival. "Thanks! And that's the fourteenth win for me!", Leon said. "I can't believe I won two battles today. Charmander must be knackered after that." He continued.

"Two battles?", Sonia pondered. "You had a battle before ours?", She asked afterwards. "Yeah. His name is Raihan", Leon replied. "Me and Charmander were training when he walked up and challenged me to a battle. He was pretty strong too, using cheeky Pokemon like Trapinch, but we managed to come out on top.", He told in detail. Charmander then showed his owner clenched fists, as if telling him that it is strong and will never lose to anyone. "Right, buddy?" Leon said. "Like I always say, we never lose!"

Charmander got excited on the remark when it spat out an Ember onto Leon's face. The latter was caught by surprise and got his face and hair burned. Charmander slightly jumped from shock after it realized what it had done. "Ughhh… Charmander, I told you not to do that…" Leon said in dismay. His Pokemon scratched the back of its head in embarrassment.

Sonia smiled and giggled at their expenses. After all their battles and her apparent losses, she still greatly admire their fiery spirit. The goal of never losing to anyone is kind of an impossible torch to hold, but seeing her rival and his Pokemon all determined to hold on to that idea convinced her otherwise. She gestured the two to have a sit on the nearby bench. "Let's sit. I'm cream-crackered after the adrenaline I had when I thought it was my victory." Sonia said as she walked towards the bench. The two then followed her.

The two rivals sat on the bench while Charmander sat on the ground. All of them then gave out a loud sigh so as to clear the fatigue. "By the way," Sonia said, starting a conversation. This got the attention of Leon. "Why is that you never want to lose to anyone? You never proclaimed anything about being unbeatable years before." Sonia asked. She was curious about the origin of Leon's goal. Leon pondered for a moment. "Well, it was a few months ago when I heard about a certain trainer."

"Trainer? From this region?" Sonia asked. Charmander looked at its trainer in curiosity. "From a faraway one." Leon answered. "People say he is extremely strong, went and won their native league at the age of eleven." He told. "In fact, he won against his rival who apparently is the newly appointed champion that time." He continued. "I actually watched a record of their battle online. It was so powerful it got me all fired up for a battle myself." Leon giggled. Sonia also giggled at the detail and reaction.

"He went away and trained somewhere to become stronger." Leon continued. "Rumor had it that he trained at the really cold summit of a mountain." Leon told whilst looking up towards the sunset. "Then, news erupted from another region where he participated and won the Champion League there! How cool is that?!" Leon said in excitement. Sonia listened and looked on at awe. If what Leon said was true, then that trainer might be the best in the world. She couldn't believe that an eleven-year-old trainer could reach such heights in that age. "Is that why you are so hooked up on being unbeatable? You idolize him?" She asked. "Exactly." Leon answered. "Based on my research, he never lost a battle, not even once." He continued. He then looked on to Charmander and said, "His ace Pokemon is a Charizard too."

"Char?", Charmander said, as if out of curiosity. "Buddy, you'll become an even stronger Charizard than his. Let's train hard once we start our gym challenge so that you can evolve soon!" Leon declared, clenching his fist and pulling back his arms. Charmander did the same and wagged its tail in excitement. "When I become champion, I'm heading off to find him and challenge him to a battle!"

Sonia smiled at his declaration. Then, realization came to her thought. "Speaking of gym challenge, we're going to start ours next month. Have you decided which starter Pokemon to choose?" Sonia asked. "Nahh, I won't be choosing any. I already have Charmander." Leon said, gesturing at the lizard Pokemon. Charmander sounded in agreement "Char Char!"

Leon couldn't contain his excitement as he stood up and announced, "Galar, get ready, because I'm gonna become your proud and unbeatable champion!". Then, he did his signature pose; throwing his hand in the air as high as he can. Sonia also couldn't contain her excitement on her upcoming journey. She stood up, both her hands clenched. "Not if I snatch that opportunity first! I'm your rival after all!" she said. "I won't let that happen 'cause I never lose!" Leon retorted.

"Then let's make a bet!" Sonia said. This caught the interest of Leon as he agreed on making one. "Sure! What's the details?" He asked. "If you lose a battle, even once, to anyone you cross paths with-" Sonia stopped before she could finish her statement. Suddenly, an idea came to her. Slight red creeped up on her cheeks, and embarrassment kept her from saying what she want to get if she won the bet. She summoned all her willpower, only to say it in a soft and almost silent voice.

"M-marry me…" Sonia said, looking away from Leon's eyes. "What was that? I can't hear you." Leon said, lending his ear to hear more clearly what Sonia had just said. "I-I said if you lose a battle with anyone, you'll marry me!" Sonia blurted out. "Marry you?" Leon asked, staring at Sonia. The latter avoided eye contact. She was brave enough to say it, but to say it at a young age was something else. For Sonia, it was both endearing and awkward. Leon stared at Sonia for a moment, and finally answered. "Sure, why not?"

"W-what?! Just like that?! Have you even given it a thought?!" Sonia exclaimed, flabbergasted by her rival's thoughtless response. She couldn't believe Leon would easily agree to such bet. "I mean, I never lose, so I won't worry about anything!" Leon said, making Sonia feel dumbfounded, and then relaxed. 'Phew… At least he didn't get any idea out of that. Good thing he doesn't care about the consequence too.' She thought. "Y-you better make sure to record all your battles. Deal?" Sonia said, offering a handshake to establish the bet. "Dea-wait…" Leon stopped for a moment. "What do I get if I win?"

"If you win, then… wait a minute…" Sonia went to a deep thought about the nature of their bet. Sonia herself can win, but what about Leon? "T-that is a good question…" She finished. Leon racked his brain for ideas on how he can win. Because Sonia wins if he loses, does that mean Leon wins if he kept winning battles? But until what point does he actually win though? "I just realized! I win the bet if I kick the bucket while being unbeaten! That's not fair!" Leon complained. "We'll have to set when the bet ends. That way, I can have the chance at winning!" Leon suggested. Sonia was a bit reluctant in agreeing. Sonia knew she would easily lose the bet. She knew how determined Leon is in being unmatched. Regardless, she would need to agree on a fair point. Sonia gave a forlorn look, and was about to give an approving response until Leon said, "Wait, I have a better idea!"

"Really? What is it?" Sonia responded, curious as to what that idea is. "You'll have to cook a scrummy meal for me for each battle I win!" Leon suggested. Sonia pondered for a moment, and her face suddenly heated up. "A-are you sure?!" She asked. "Yep! That means the bet will go on forever, and I get to gobble down delicious food for free as long as I don't lose! Yahoo!" Leon cheered as he knows Sonia's skill in cooking. She does make food anyone could gobble down in a flash. Sonia finally relaxed a bit from her reddened face. "Then, it's a deal?" She offered a handshake. "Deal."

Both rivals have solidified the bet with a handshake. Leon was excited to get victory tickets to delicious meals, while Sonia was still processing the bet in her mind. She made sure to write recipes once she gets home. But what would she do if she won the bet? Will she remind Leon that he has to take her hand in marriage? She didn't know, but she has a lot of time to think about it until then.

"Well then, I'm knackered, and I'm in for some nice long sleep. I'm heading off now." Leon said as he waved goodbye to Sonia. The lad then rushed off to his home in Postwick with Charmander following. "Be careful on your way!" Sonia said as she watched her rival disappear on the hills nearby.

"Sonia dear, come now, dinner's ready." Her grandmother Magnolia said at the door to her house. "Yes grandma." That was all she heard from her granddaughter as she pondered why the ginger was staring at the distance. "Something the matter, dear?" She asked, only to receive a silent treatment. Magnolia sighed, "Oh, that Leon. You really are head over heels for that young lad, aren't you?"

* * *

"What a nice recollection!" Hop said in enthusiasm. "If only Lee would know how lucky he is...", he added. "Hehe, he's a great guy, I'll tell you that." Sonia said, twirling her hair in bashfulness. It was kind of embarrassing to share her secret to her rival's younger brother.

"So how did you come to like him?" Hop asked in interest. "Well, a while after we knew each other, I had this tiny bit of infatuation. It suddenly grew after he started spouting things like being unbeatable, which made me feel like I want to follow his footsteps." She answered. "He's also bad in directions, but the way he struggles with it, I find it cute." She giggled as another memory came up. "I remember when he got lost on Route 3 after we set on our own journey. I was tailing him, watching him ask trainers the direction to the next gym, only to get himself lost again."

"I didn't want to be mean for long though. I went up and scared the snot out of him from behind." She continued as Hop gave a look of amusement. "In between our meetings, I was always prepared with ingredients because I'm bound to be shoved with his list of victories as tickets for my cooking, but it felt gratifying." Sonia said. "You were satisfied even when Lee kept winning?" Hop asked. The ginger professor nodded, and she said, smiling, "I get to see him happily munch down my food."

"With your skills in cooking, I bet you'll make an excellent wife!" Hop remarked with a grin. "I did hope your brother would say that back then." Sonia said. "That bloke doesn't even have a reasonable amount of awareness." She said in a somewhat annoyed tone while twirling her hair.

"Don't worry 'bout that. I'm sure if you win the bet-' Hop stopped after he realized something. Sonia slightly tilted her head in confusion. "What is it hop?"

"… Sonia, you actually won the bet!" Hop yelled. Taken aback, Sonia replied "I won the bet? How did that-". She became silent as she finally realized. Her face turned as red as the fur of a shield-less Zamazenta. "You remember, right? Lee lost to my rival recently! We gotta tell him!" Hop said as he stood up and was ready to go out and find his brother. As he neared the exit, he was stopped with a hard yank from Sonia. "D-don't you dare tell him anything! It's bloody embarrassing!"

"Oh, come now. There's no harm in it, right?" Hop tried to reassure. "I mean, we don't even know what he really thinks about you." Hop added. Sonia considered the deed, but she wouldn't be able handle the embarrassment that she will get when Leon learns about it. "I…"

"If you'll excuse me, I'm off to be your cupid!" Hop dashed towards the exit upon realizing Sonia's grip has loosened.

The ginger professor gasped in horror "Wait, Hop! Stop!"


End file.
